1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method for assembling components on a circuit board, and more particularly, to a method for respectively assembling components on different regions of a circuit board.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Surface mounting technology is a kind of welding technology utilized generally in recent years, which uses specific tools to position surface mounting elements on welded printed circuit board or bound printed circuit board accurately. After welding, fine mechanical connection and electrical connection can be set up between the elements and the circuit board. Main process of the conventional surface mounting technology is divided with solder printing, solder printing detecting, high speed component placement, general component placement, soldering stove, optical detecting, and so on. In current manufacturing process, width of the printed circuit board is limited to width of a track (around 460 mm), and the width of the track is designed according to minimum width of equipment. Therefore, the width of the track is invariable without adjusting equipment. Length of the printed circuit board is limited to dimensions of a platform of a high-speed component placement machine (around 510 mm). That is to say, limitation of the length and the width of the printed circuit board are 510 mm and 460 mm respectively with conventional process of the surface mounting technology, and it limits the possible maximum dimensions of the printed circuit board.
For example, working principle of the conventional high-speed component placement machine is conveying the printed circuit board to a positioning point to touch a rod, moving the printed circuit board away by the high-speed component placement machine after a detector detects the printed circuit board, setting components on the printed circuit board and backing the printed circuit board to the initial place, and conveying the printed circuit board to a next working station by a conveying belt. Due to limitation of the platform of the high-speed component placement machine, the dimensions of the printed circuit board can not be manufactured over 510 mm in length and 460 mm in width, due to the limitation of the component placement machine. Because dimensions of the component placement platform are fixed, when a setting area of components is over than the dimensions of the platform, the printed circuit board can not be manufactured except upgrading new equipments, such as adding extra equipments on the next working station of production lines. However, upgrading the production lines for manufacturing larger dimensions of the printed circuit board spends a lot. Due to advanced demands of the printed circuit board of a server, the dimensions of the printed circuit board is expanded continuously, and actual design is limited to manufacturing limitation. Thus, how to overcome the limitation and to enlarge the manufacturing dimensions is an important issue for the printed circuit board industry.